


baby

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: "[May and Coulson are fighting]Daisy: Stop! The stress is bad for the baby, guys.Coulson: What? What baby?Daisy: Me."





	baby

 

   "I don't care!" May retorted. "You told me that this op was going to be easy!"

   "Yeah, well, None of us expected  _terminator robots_  to drop out of the roof!" Coulson responded.

    "And I told you that I wasn't feeling well, so you promised that this would be a simple retrieval!" May spat.

    "Well, Maybe if you had explained that  _before_  we left, You could have stayed behind!" Coulson folded his arms.

   "You really think that I would let you run into a mission without me protecting your back?!?" May pointed. "Tell me that you seriously thought that I'd stay behind when I know how impulsive you are?!?!"

    _"Impulsive?"_  Phil countered. "And when have I been-"

   "I seem to remember a  _certain trip to New York_  that you took and ended up getting  _stabbed by an Asgardian_!" May threw back. The team stood as a closely squished group in the corner of the room, cowering as the two lethal agents argued.

   "I did what I had to do." Phil retaliated, glaring.

   "And you died!!!" Melinda's face was something to be truly terrified of.

   "Yes, but-"

    _"QUIET!"_  Daisy couldn't stand it anymore. Coulson and May turned, fuming. "The stress is bad for the baby!!!"

   May went white.

   Coulson blinked. "What?" He choked. " _What. Baby._ " He raised his eyebrows, turning to May. "You'e pregnant?!?! Why didn't you tell me-"

    "Me!" Daisy yelled out. "The baby is  _me_! I'm the baby, and stress is bad for me." She rolled her eyes. "I don't like it when you two fight!"

  The team member's eyes darted between the inhuman and the lead agents. May pressed her lips into a firm line. Coulson looked down, almost disappointed. 

   "But..." Hunter smirked. "Maybe May really is-"

   "Shut it, Hunter." Daisy hissed, and addressed Coulson and May, "Please don't fight."

   Melinda looked between Phil and Daisy. "Your'e right, Daisy." She said.

   "Really?" Daisy lit up. "You two won't be mad at each other?"

   "Oh I'm still mad." May frowned. " _Very mad_." Coulson paled. "But your'e right, you are the baby."

   "Awwww!" Daisy grinned. "Than as the official  _'baby',_  I'm ordering you to make out."

   May raised an eyebrow. "Thats not for _'baby'_  to see." She answered, silencing the team. There was a hint of amusement in her voice, a faint ghost of a smile on her lips. Coulson flushed red, and reached up to touch his face.

   "I meant  _'_ make  _up_ '!!!" Daisy offered a fake panicking smile. "Baby wants you to  _make up_!"

   "Alright." May said, and turned around, and walked toward the desk. Suddenly, she stopped, and turned a little so that she could see Daisy. "Unless... you sure-"

   "Yes!" Daisy waved her arms. "Nobody wants to watch you conceive my sibling!" Daisy panicked. Hunter snickered. 

   "Fine." May said, and approached Phil. "No more misunderstandings?" She said, reaching up to move his face to look back at her.

   "Deal." Coulson answered, still blushing.

   "Made up?" Melinda asked. "I'm still mad, but are we on good terms?"

   "Good enough." Phil told her.

   "To make out on?" May asked suggestively.

   "Just not in front of baby, but yeah." Phil nodded.

   Daisy stared at them with a mortified look on her face. "What. Just. Happened."

 


End file.
